Yume Don't Wanna Eat
NamikazeSoudai: The winter was cruel to these lands. The ground cold, freezing's ones legs which made them desire warmer clothes, the trees had taken on the appearance of death, leaf-less and barren. The sound was missing that had become musical without really noticing, the sound of the wind pushing the leaves, something you didn't really notice missing until it was gone. It was replaced by a harsh heartless howl that sounded when the wind went through the trees, an insult to the tree's lost and chilling them. The winter gave reason for warmth though, lovers were paired more so publically then they dared to do so in the other seasons, the clothes that shinobi deemed as unfit to manuveur in were permitted to protect them from the weather and it was more delicious to drink hot chocolate or coffee. Soudai had not changed into warmer clothes, endurance through the coldness was good for the instances when an enemy tried using a 'cold' tactic like ice but most water techniques didn't have a tempurature that was pleasant to enemies too, it was often cold. But she was enjoying sips of hot chocolate that the ramen shop sold during the winters, knowing young genins..or fans of the drink would be numerous. It was very enjoyable to her tastebuds and had that warming effect she pretended not to need. She sat at the ramen shop, he bowl empty for now and clean, waiting for others to join knowing that others would come. How long had it been since she been at the other ramen shop, the ramen 'resturant' she had become too much of a fan of simply stopping here instead of the other, and so had her wallet. She felt bad though, and felt a little stupid too, that place was inside and warm compared to this unprotected from the elements one. She did indeed wear a normal outfit of hers not suitable usually for the winter weathers. Although they did not get a crazy amount of the chills, the wind and near constant misty or rainy setting here paired evilly well. It was a complex outfit, but moved with her body well, and that was what was important. Nuibari stayed calm to her side, waiting the next time it would play stitch up doctor. Through the years her hair had changed, even now it was different from years previous, shaped differently upon her head. She sipped her hot chocolate again, and waited calmly. CastielCaoin: Castiel had entered through a thundergod gate and walked silently through the village as the sound of the gate, the clap of thunder, shot through the village. His feet causing light taps with his armored boots which was the only sound for a small distance. He wasnt dressed for this kind of weather but his body was used to the cold temperatures from his training in recent months. If he ever got cold hed just light a fire using his new jutsu. He reached the ramen shop pulling off his hat shoing the flowing black hair beneath, the small line of white still sitting in the same place and his facepmask still up. As he pulled it down there was a noticable scar on his lip from his training, a simple misshap but still a stupid rookie mistake. He looked around to see Soudai, he had seen her the night before so he knew what she looked like now but her hair had been cut and her hieght had increased slightly. She was still quiet but after the talk they had it seemed that she had made friends in the kenjutsu temple. Secretly inside he worried that he lost her as a teamate but pushed the idea out of his head being he shouldnt be thinking such mindless child like things. He looked around smelling the deep rich broth for the ramen in the air which only made him more hungry as he went to sit with her- Hey Soudai, May i join you?- He asked softly not to be noticed by other patrons - YumeMoumoku: -wondering threw the village the teenage hyuuga boy wouldn't be walking around like he use to with his staff. instead the boy would hold a tinny puppet sitting close to him on his shoulder that most would know as maka. in the three years that had passed yume had mastered alot of his kagutsu and could now see as clear as day all thanks to his puppet. pausing for a moment he would move to adjust the scroll on his back along with the black metal staff, after a while of moving to try and fix the objects that waighed him down abit he would move to stuff his hands once more into his pants pockets. closing his eyes i didn't much matter weather they where open or not the hyuuga boy coudln't see threw his own eyes and even with his eyes closed maka saw everything for him. moving towards the ramen shop yume would move to slowly pull his hand from his pockets to scratch at his long silk crimson hair that was now pulled back into a pony tail. spoting what would apear to be soudai and castiel yume would tilt his head lightly to the side in his normal odd mannor that though he could see it was still a bad habbit he had grown into. pulling his hyuuga jacket around him abit, it didn't really much help keep the boy warm due to him always being barefoot'd- hey -he would say in his normal wisper- care if i join -he would ask though just when he had joined yonshi he felt as though a outcast having in the three years pushed away all those he had known to work more on himself and his kagutsu finding no time between working in aoi's shop bettering his puppets and his poison studies to really sit and mamke friends- YumeMoumoku: -reposts- -wondering threw the village the teenage hyuuga boy wouldn't be walking around like he use to with his staff. instead the boy would hold a tinny puppet sitting close to him on his shoulder that most would know as maka. in the three years that had passed yume had mastered alot of his kagutsu and could now see as clear as day all thanks to his puppet. pausing for a moment he would move to adjust the scroll on his back along with the black metal staff, after a while of moving to try and fix the objects that waighed him down abit he would move to stuff his hands once more into his pants pockets. closing his eyes i didn't much matter weather they where open or not the hyuuga boy coudln't see threw his own eyes and even with his eyes closed maka saw everything for him. moving towards the ramen shop yume would move to slowly pull his hand from his pockets to scratch at his long silk crimson hair that was now pulled back into a pony tail. spoting what would apear to be soudai and castiel yume would tilt his head lightly to the side in his normal odd mannor that though he could see it was still a bad habbit he had grown into. pulling his hyuuga jacket around him abit, it didn't really much help keep the boy warm due to him always being barefoot'd- hey -he would say in his normal wisper- care if i join -he would ask though just when he had joined yonshi he felt as though a outcast having in the three years pushed away all those he had known to work more on himself and his kagutsu finding no time between working in aoi's shop bettering his puppets and his poison studies to really sit and mamke friends- NamikazeSoudai: Both Castiel and Yume had arrived, two of her friends, it had been fun growing up with either of them. Yume she had taught a little, he had meant to taech her chakra strings but it never came back up, nearly immedaitly after their lesson she was called for personal training and was not able to get back together with him to learn from the teenie. Nearly everyone had left for a while to do training and only met with one another to learn something or in Castiel's case to do missions with him. Actually this would be one of the first times in a while the three shared a meal. "Join us Yume." She suggested kindly while menus were being handed out. She smiled at him then looked back at Castiel. She didn't reply to him simple because she shouldn't need to, he should always know that he was welcomed to sit with her and/or Saiyuki whenever he pleased. They had been through a lot together, hell they even ended up near death together but Saiyuki had always saved them and told them what they did wrong. "I'll have this.." She said pointing to something basic but warm. "So Castiel. How has my sword treated you?" She asked, not seeing him use it yet. She thought he had been too careful as to not to damage it, but in truth if he didn't use it in combat than that would be more insultive than not using it. CastielCaoin: Castiel say and immeadeaty ordered two orders of misu pork as he looked to Yume with a nod knowing soudai had beat him to awnsing. He smiled to the two and waited for his food. Soudai and him had become inseperable at one point as he would follow her around. He admired her strength so when she gave him her katana, he was stunned but happy at the same time. He looked to her and said- in my training it has been working fine. Its a strong blade. How has the kenjutsu temple been treating you? making friends ?- he joked with her, she never had problems making friends. YumeMoumoku: -hearing them tell him he could join yume would smile lightly befor moving to fall down into one of the seats. picking maka up from his shoulder he would sit the puppet down carefully on the table, as he did it was clear that there was a single crimson stran of chakra running from the tiny puppet to yumes finger that hadn't really been noticable befor hand. reaching up yume would move to scratch at the back of his head befor offering everyone a light smile though as he did it was as if the little puppet now standing on the table would copy cat the boy and do the exact same. hearing them speack about training and what not yume would turn his head abit to seem to gaze off in some completly opposite direction, though maka was still facing them and allowing yume to see everything the 2 of them where doing. tilting his head lightly to the side yume would draw in a slow deep breath befor moving to make a strange hand motion with the hand that was connected to his tiny friend. for any who would watch the odd puppet boy they would simply see the tiny puppet run across the table to pick up a menue befor returning to their master. opening the menue the tiny puppet would apeaer to be reading it though the menue was clearly way bigger then the puppet it was a wonder how the puppet could lift it- NamikazeSoudai: "Things there are okay, friends? I guess. Your more than welcomed to practice with that katana there if you wish." She offered, a kenjutsu temple wasn't limited to just those with a Yonshi7 blade. Nuibari was a cruel mistress to learn to please, it would come back too many times during her training and try to attack her. Her hands had been cut, pierced, and burnt from her training during her years there, burnet because of the speed the return was and herself trying to catch it. Normally she would wear wrappings around her hands if she knew she was going on a mission with the weapon but like now she did not. It wasn't impossible to not injure ones self with the weapon but perferrably she wanted to wear the bandages if she would become expected to use it. Soudai's body healed better it seemed than others, she held no scars from nuibari's mean pokes or she had anything that remained from that removed. In fact plenty of people came out of these last couple of years sporting new body wounds, Soudai seemed lacking in that, probably because she didn't want them. "You seem to be doing well with your puppets Yumie." She said looking over at him. She was proud of him, puppets were moderately undone here at Yonshigakure until he came along. Someday, probably soon, he would have his own temple for training, teaching shinobi how to use puppets, or so her ideal of a good boy and good girl would be providing for their home, teaching youngsters. Her hot chocolate was refilled without asking for such a thing, it was common now for the people here to know what she liked drink wise but to expect constant changes in her menu order. Soudai was a explorer afterall, if she wasn't then it wouldn't have lead her to her food adventures, her animal curiousities, and her alcohal moments. Alcohal moments were in the pass though, for now. CastielCaoin : his food came and he sat eating quietly admiring the craftsmanship and skill he was using- well done yume- His scarf fell a bit and his arm showed a burn mark scar down his left shoulder. Instinctivly covering it, he went back to eating and continued, " So what new techniques have you learnt in general?" He asked, being her teammate he should know a little about her moves so they can colaberate on making jutsu combos thier own- YumeMoumoku: -hearing the apraisel of his friends he would turn to face them and smile lightly- this is barely anything worth the complements -as he said this his puppet would seem to move to set the menue down and give a light bow in a sign of respect befor moving to sit down on the table. it was true yume had alot of new tricks up his sleeve and maka was litteraly nothing to what the puppet boy could do know since he had joined and maka was still nothing more then yume's toy. leaning forward yume would let his head fall to rest in the palm of his left hand his now once 2 different colored eyes seeming to match as he was now blind in both. talk of the yonshi7 swords would hold littel intrest to the boy being that he had his own plans for a sword much like the one soudai spoke of the only difference was the use of his own chakra strings where as the fine wire the nuibari would hold just more of his mad plans for his kagutsu and its many abilities his techniques held alone. falling silent once more the boy was never known to be much of a talker and his lack of hunger kept him silent from ordering anything to eat, feeling his long silk crimson hair fall to cover up his face abit hiding the 3 black stripes that where painted apon his face being his own personal sign of his pride as a kagutsu user- NamikazeSoudai : Despite Soudai being..Soudai, she never enjoyed anothers person quietness or emotional troubles. She was the only one she could handle being sad, depressed, emotional. Soudai reached over and took his hand, though she thought he could see now she wasn't quite sure, and guided it over to her recently filled hot chocolate. "Drink some of this. Chocolate is good for..multiple of occasions." She pointed out, not minding the possibilities of germs at the moment. She hadn't been sicked really for a few years, with all that excerise she had been doing it had kept her healthy though occasionally she would have a minor cold from being overworked or training during weather issues. The food came, Soudai said thank you and begun to eat, looking out at Castiel while doing so..After a minute or so she replied, "I have a 7 in intelligence in my databook." She lied. "I can come up with combination jutsus to you on the spot.." She had never been a fan of naming her abilities, the fear that one of the shinobis would match up another shinobi's student for a match made her a silent girl, as to not let her opponents know her abililities. CastielCaoin: He ended up finishing his first bowl really quickly and looked to yume- Its on me today, order what you like- He said witha smile on his face before turning back to soudai- You know, Lieing isnt something youve ever done well soudai - He smiled as he could Sence her pulse by pushing chakra through his feet and along the ground into her body. Years of being the groups main Sensory ninja had helped in his training for stuff like that. - No biggie just the fact that you got neubari on your hip is a good surprise for me.- He said again with a happy expression as he continues to eat and sip his sake. YumeMoumoku: -yume would seem to chuckle quietly- no thank you i'm not a big fan of chocolate -he would wisper though he couldn't see what soudai was drinking he could smell it and with all of his senses beyond that of any normal person in yonshi he could tell simply by smell what everyone around him was eating drinking or even the scent that would come off of there own person- and no thank you cas i'm not really hungry -yume would smile towards cas and tilt his head lightly to the side knowing well his puppet was doing just as he was- NamikazeSoudai: She shrugged, no for food and no for drink..Yume had always looked like a skinny boy to her, although she had not clearly looked for looking purposes before.. He was still getting taught by a miss match bunch of people rather than having a sensei. Ryu had gone away mysteriously for a few years, although Soudai had visited her from time to time usually she wasn't a place to be found. It really hurt her students progress in Soudai's opinion but sometimes even Jounins needed time away from students and the likes to train themselves. Not a fan of chocolate? Well it wasn't the best thing in the world Soudai guessed, Soudai's favorite foods so far had been king crab, pumpkin pie, and grilled crickets. (Who knows how she got ahold of that.) She finished her food and stood up, Castiel was getting this bill this time. "Want me to walk you home Yume?" She politely offered, he was barefoot and the cold cold ground could be slippery during the winter, she didn't want anything happening now that it was her responsability. YumeMoumoku: -hearing her offer to walk him home he would smile lightly though it was not needed he would nod his head lightly- alright i could always use the company -flicking his right hand maka would move to jump and sit once more on his shoulder befor moving to slowly pull himself upto then dust himself off abit befor turning to look towards soudai as if he could actualy see her, but it was maka who saw her for him- ((They proceded to their homes.)) Category:Casual